


Just a quickie

by aweirdphantom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweirdphantom/pseuds/aweirdphantom
Summary: Punz gets a horny text from his boyfriend mid-stream, and under the promise that the encounter would be quick, he excuses himself. They are not very quiet.(This can be classified as a Punz x Male!Reader because I'm extremely self indulgent.)
Relationships: Luke | Punz &; Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just a quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this scenario so I had to write it.  
> Please pretend he does not actually live with his parents in this fic.

> [From (Name): check discord.]

Punz was familiar with the text, he had gotten several like this before. He only got them when (Name) had messaged him something via discord during a stream and he didn't want to intrude. So like the times before, he paused Minecraft opened discord on his second monitor.

> _[come to the bathroom. i wanna fuck you so badly]_
> 
> _[please babe? <3]_
> 
> _[i'll be super quick.]_

Pink spread across the streamers face as he read over the messages, quickly replying

> [your ass better be quick or im beating it]
> 
> _[is that a promise? ;)]_
> 
> [no.]
> 
> _[unfortunate. hurry up.]_

"Alright hold on guys, I gotta go to the bathroom and refill my water bottle, I'll be right back." Punz said, grabbing his half empty water bottle and walking out of his room. Technically it wasn't a lie, he _was_ going to the bathroom, but the reasons were more... nefarious...

The blond opened the door to a very lewd sight, his boyfriend slowly jacking off his lubed cock. Punz felt his blood run down to his own, frozen in place as he indulged in his voyeuristic side, body feeling hot as lust started to fog his brain. He placed his water bottle on the sink countertop, pushing it against the wall so it wouldn't be in the way of any "activities". Without hesitation, Punz was pulled close by his shirt and bent over the counter. He opened his mouth to speak in protest, but was cut off briskly by his boyfriend's voice.

"I said I wanted to fuck you, babe. You're still okay from last night right?" He asked, the hand not occupied taking off Punz's beanie and running fingers through pale hair.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up..." Punz tilted his head downward to avoid his own gaze in the mirror.

"You don't mind if I leave you high and dry, right? I do want to make this quick..." (Name) purred, positioning himself behind Punz and leaving light kisses on his stubbled jawline.

Punz bit his lip, seething silently before replying, "Fine, however I'm taking my fill of you tonight and you have little say in what I do."

"Deal." (Name) grinned, hooking his thumbs under both Punz's underwear and sweatpants and pulling them down just enough to expose his ass, which [Name] playfully groped as he continued kissing the others jaw and neck. The pair enjoyed flipping positions frequently. Neither of them could be satisfied just with one position, both eager and always battling as to which would make a mess of the other during any given encounter.

"Come on... Please.." Punz begged, deep quiet moans coming from his chest as his ass was kneaded, hips still being slightly bruised from the previous night.

"Beg more for me, babe." (Name) demanded, grinding his slicked hard-on against Punz.

"Please. _Please_." Punz continued. _  
_

"Louder, now."

"Please, (Name), just fuck me already!" Punz pleaded, voice echoing through the bathroom and into the hallway of the house they shared together. Through the thin walls and doors cracked open, the un-muted mic in the adjacent bedroom picked up the sounds and the chat immediately started questioning.

> _[please tell me someone else heard that]_
> 
> _[KEKW]_
> 
> _[KEKW]_
> 
> _[KEKW]_
> 
> _[WHAT]_
> 
> _[KEKW]_
> 
> _[punzo lives with someone???]_
> 
> _[WHO WAS THAT]_
> 
> _[that was punzos voice KEKW]_
> 
> _[KEKW]_
> 
> _[WHATDIDHEJUSTSAY KEKWait]_
> 
> _[MonkaW MonkaW MonkaW]_
> 
> _[PauseChamp]_
> 
> _[stareChamp]_
> 
> _[who tf is (name) KEKwait]_
> 
> _[chat don't snitch we didnt hear nuthin]_

(Name) snickered, satisfied with the volume and not even thinking about what the stream could've heard. He lined up his cock with Punz's hole and pushed in, the lube making it easy for him to fully sheath himself into Punz's tight heat. Punz moaned, pushing himself back against (Name) impatiently, voice becoming shaky when the head of the cock inside him brushed up against his prostate.

"You're so needy." (Name) teased, pulling back to milk more sweet moans from Punz's mouth.

"You're the one who fuckin'... needed to fuck me. You're so down bad that you couldn't wait until after I ended." Punz retorted, knuckles going white from how tightly he was holding the edge of the sink counter. 

The other only hummed in response as he started fucking himself into Punz, going fast and rough from the moment he started. Quick, long thrusts pulled the most filthy noises from Punz, who let out a mix of a loud moan and a whimper each time the spot inside him was grazed. The sound of hips crashing together and moans from both parties mixed together in a near-pornographic symphony, a symphony that was effortless transmitted through the mic in Punz's room. The chat was filled with 'stareChamp's and 'KEKW's. His chat moderators desperately tried to message Punz about the _slight_ issue, and so did his friends watching the stream. Most notably, Sapnap and Antfrost.

"Jesus fuck! Fuck! (Name)!" Punz shouted, his hard cock grinding on the corner of the counter each time (Name)'s hips collided with his, a sensation that the blond hated at the moment. The grinding only made his own orgasm grow closer. In all other circumstances this would be amazing, but the knowledge he was going to be denied his sweet release tainted the experience.

"Just- Fuck. You feel _so fucking good_ , baby. Just a little more." (Name) whimpered, muffling his moans in Punz's neck. He wrapped his arms around Punz's mid-section and held him tight as his thrusts turned quick and shallow, a pace that drove the other crazy as his prostate was repeatedly prodded in quick succession. (Name)'s breathing got heavy as Punz tightened around his length, trying to coax him to finish faster, an effort that was rewarded with a suppressed cry and one more hard thrust. (Name) released all of his pent up lust inside of Punz, leaving Punz right on the edge of his own release but without enough stimulation to push him over. The feeling of cum spilling inside him felt like a sick joke, a forbidden prize being dangled right infront of him but being unable to reach out and grab it.

"You're so fucking done tonight." Punz mumbled, swallowing thickly as the heat building in the pit of his stomach subsided. His erection throbbed, and the uncomfortable pressure of a denied orgasm started to replace the heat.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." (Name) giggled, head fuzzy from how hard he came. He released Punz, withdrawing his cock from him and grabbing a few tissues to clean up the mess. He hurried with his actions, and he planted a kiss on Punz's lips as he threw out the dirtied tissues. Punz pulled up his sweatpants, grabbing his water bottle and beanie and shuffling out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys I'm back." Punz tried to say as normal as possible as he walked into his room and closed the door, his hair disheveled and water bottle not looking any more full than it did when he left with it. He sighed as he sat down in his chair and glanced at his chat. His stomach sank and his face turned beet red. The stream heard _everything_. 

He hid his face in his beanie and groaned "Listen guys-," Punz started "That. Was not supposed to happen."

He struggled to find the words to say as he peeked at chat once more, questions about his sexuality and what just happened already out-numbering the BTTV emotes being spammed.

"Guys- seriously. I'll explain everything later and shit. Just don't clip that, please. Fuck, dude," Punz exasperated "I'm ending for tonight. I'll see you guys later."

He ended stream with a sigh and rushed to delete the vod.

He'd explain himself later, but he needed to get revenge on a certain someone first.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is not proof read and I wrote this in around 2 hours. I cannot bring myself to read over my own writing more than like twice so I hope this is okay. This is so niche lmao


End file.
